


Come Back To Us

by Alitomy



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (tagging that just in case but its not explicitly stated that thats whats happening), Booker Needs a Whole Lotta Therapy But We Love Him, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs a Hug, Booker | Sebastien le Livre-centric, Multi, OT3, Panic Attacks, These Guys Have Good Communication, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Which We Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitomy/pseuds/Alitomy
Summary: Booker has this gut feeling that they shouldn't of left Nicky at his sniper post without a spotter.He ends up being right.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	Come Back To Us

As sniper, Nicky was usually away from the gunfire, keeping watch over the team as they infiltrated the buildings that contained the bad guys. Usually, he had one of the team beside him being his spotter so he could focus on aiming and pulling the trigger, - taking someone’s life for the betterment of the world - but not for this mission. An uncanny amount of guards were reported to be inside this particular encampment, meaning that the others had to be on the inside while Nicky and his scope patrolled the perimeters. 

Meaning he was also unprotected from most angles, his only cover being his all-black clothing and tactical gear. 

~

This particular mission required a certain amount of stealth, and Booker felt out of place. Being the tallest and biggest in build out of the team, he couldn’t help but feel like he would screw this up. Arguing that he should be with Nicky as his spotter to stay out of the way, Andy gave him this look that would have terrified a normal being, but Booker’s been on the end of those looks for over two hundred years now. 

So now here he was, sleuthing his way into the building alongside Joe feeling unsure of himself and also worrying about Nicky. Theoretically and practically, Booker knows that Nicky has enough experience in the field that he can look after himself, but he just had this feeling that would not leave him. 

“Stop thinking too loud,” Joe murmured as he sidled up to the corner, peeking his head around the wall to look for guards. “Nicky will be fine.” 

“I know that,” Booker huffed, tugging his beanie more securely over his head. “I don’t like it when he doesn’t have cover, and this is the worst mission for me to be on.”

Joe quickly drew his suppressed weapon and fired a few shots, dropping three guards at the end of the hall before turning back to Booker, cupping the back of his neck and tracing lightly over the skin behind his ear with his thumb. “Book, Nicky will be alright. He’s gone solo before, so calm down and focus. He’ll be waiting for us when we get out of here.” 

Booker sucked in a breath and nodded, mustering up the confidence to continue on and not let his worry get the better of him. “Alright, sorry. Let’s go.”

Joe grinned and removed his hand from Booker’s neck before raising his weapon once more. They moved in silence until they met up with Andy, Nile, and Quynh, who had already dispatched the head of the organisation and were rifling through the papers that scattered the room. Exhaling but not relaxing, Booker took guard at the door while the others took photos and filed away any useful information they could find. The feeling of unrest was sitting deep inside his gut, and would not leave him no matter what he told himself. 

“Are we done?” Booker asked gruffly, shifting his gun. Joe glanced at Andy before shaking his head slightly, walking over to the Frenchman and placing his hand on his shoulder. 

“Do you want to go back to Nicky? The girls can finish up here,” Joe asked, smiling when Booker nodded. Squeezing his shoulder, Joe picked up his own gun and turned towards Andy who was already looking at him. “We’ll meet you at Nicky’s post.” 

She smirked, shuffling some papers so they were neat and placing them in a separate pile to the others. “Don’t get distracted on the way.” 

Booker was already out the door when Joe turned around, and he rolled his eyes fondly at the Frenchman. Jogging lightly to catch up, he took Booker’s hand to slow the man down. 

“Book,” Joe whispered as he tugged, forcing Booker to a stop. “What’s gotten you so worked up tonight?” 

“I just have a bad feeling,” Booker mumbled, looking away. “I don’t think I’m over what happened with Andy.” 

“That was twenty years ago, Andy is fine now you know that,” Joe reasoned as they continued their walk, not wanting to get caught. He watched as Booker struggled to find his words, so he simply squeezed the man’s hand gently. “It’s alright to be worried though. I don’t want you to think that I’m putting you down for feeling like this.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Booker replied as they neared the exit. “I know that Andy is okay and I know we don’t know why she regained her immortality-” 

“Get down!” Joe said suddenly in a low, harsh tone, pulling Booker by the arm out the exit and towards cover. Crouching down behind a dumpster, they listened intently as the gravel road crunched under tyres and then under boots. Booker checked his mag for ammo and reloaded, handing Joe one knowing he was empty as well. 

“How many?” Booker whispered. 

“At least five, we can take them out easily,” Joe replied, peeking his head out to double check. “Three are heading for the door, two are still on the other side of the car.” 

Booker nodded and they waited, watching the three guards walk towards the entrance. Joe made a signal and they set off, Booker heading towards the trio of guards with his gun raised and Joe sneaking around the car, slicing down the guard with his scimitar. Shooting the members of the group another two times each to ensure their lives were now in the hands of the ferryman, Booker turned and glanced at Joe who looked lost. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“There’s only one over here. I’m missing the other,” Joe replied, turning to his lover who glanced up to Nicky’s post. Frowning, Booker slung his rifle to his back and started running towards the hill, ensuring to stay hidden and keeping his eyes and ears out as this lone enemy was nowhere to be seen. 

And that terrified Booker. 

With Joe right behind him, they reached Nicky’s post just in time to spot the gun poking out from the bushes, time frozen as the shot went off and hit Nicky in the neck. Booker screamed and ran to Nicky as Joe shot the assailant multiple times, emptying the clip in the rifle and returning to where Nicky was set up to find Booker frantically shrugging off his jacket and pressing it to Nicky’s neck with shaky hands. 

“Non, non, non, non, Nicky! Allez, non! S'il te plaît!” Booker choked back a sob and watched as his jacket soaked up the blood. Fuck. That was a lot of blood. Too much blood. Booker knew that was too much blood. His eyes were bleary with tears as he kept pressure on Nicky’s neck, not registering that the bleeding had ceased, nor the words coming from Joe’s mouth. 

“Book! Booker!” Joe gently pulled the man into his arms, wrapping them around the Frenchman as he shook with tears, the pair falling backwards. “Sebastien! Look, he’s fine. He’s fine.” 

Booker sobbed and shook his head. There was so much blood gushing out of Nicky’s neck, and he couldn’t handle the possibility of losing Nicky, not now. With his eyes closed and leaning heavily against Joe, who was running his hand up and down Booker’s bicep to calm him, the Frenchman failed to notice Nicky suck in a breath and groan, a hand reaching up to trace the skin that had been penetrated by the bullet. 

“Nicolo,” Joe whispered to his lover as he sat up. Nicky frowned at the sight of Booker breaking down so catastrophically and crawled his way over to the pair, removing the firearms and taking the Frenchman’s hand. 

“Sebastien,” he spoke, voice cracking. He reached up to the man’s face and wiped away the tears that fell down his cheeks. “Sebastien, open your eyes for me.” 

Nothing was registering in Booker’s mind. He could faintly hear voices and feel himself against a hard body, but he was so overcome with grief for Nicky to notice the man sitting right in front of his face, watching as he sobbed his eyes out. 

“What happened, Yusuf?” Nicky whispered as he began to remove the bulkier items on Booker’s person, gently pulling the beanie off the man’s head. “Why..?” 

“I don’t know. He’s been worried about you the entire time we were inside,” Joe replied and ran his fingers through Booker’s now free hair, gently pressing a kiss to the man’s head. Nicky frowned and turned his attention back to Booker, who’s tears had stopped streaming down his face. Cupping the man’s face once more and wiping away the salty tear tracks, Nicky leaned in close and pressed their foreheads together, noting the shakiness that radiated off the other man. 

“Sebastien, come back to us,” Nicky whispered. “I am fine, I am alive. You need to calm yourself, Booker. Please.” 

They sat there for a while, so long in fact that the others had caught up to them. Booker had only just stopped shaking uncontrollably, and had cracked his eyes open slightly. Sucking in a breath, he pulled away from Nicky’s embrace and did a double take before surging forward and wrapping his arms around the Genoan, hugging him tight and letting out a strained laugh. 

“Hey, Book,” Nicky smiled and pressed a kiss to the man’s temple. “It’s alright, I’m alright.” 

“I thought- I thought-,” Booker mumbled, slightly panicky. He pulled away slowly and looked down, embarrassed. “I’m sorry.” 

“Nonsense,” Joe whispered from behind him, the steady wall keeping Booker from completely falling backwards. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

At the shake of Booker’s head, Nicky slowly moved away and started to pack up his sniper rifle, making sure to keep within vision of the pair. Turning to the women who had given them some privacy, he signalled that they were good to go and he helped Booker to his feet, together they collected the items that had been stripped off the Frenchman, including the bloodied jacket that was by his post. 

The entire walk to the getaway car was silent bar Joe softly whispered confirmations into Booker’s ear and Nicky humming in agreement. 

They had to have a talk about what just happened but for now, getting to the safehouse was top priority. 

~ 

Booker sat on their large bed wrapped up in his favourite woolen jumper that was stolen from Joe. He played with his shaky fingers absentmindedly, a blank stare on his face as his mind ran rampant. 

He felt foolish at how he overreacted at Nicky being shot. 

Images of Andy bleeding out in Copley’s living room flashed across his vision, the result of a bullet from his own gun. The consequences of that moment still haunted him, and the thought of losing Andy still made his breath hitch. 

Feeling the mattress dip on either side of him pulled Booker out of his thoughts and he glanced up at the pair who had joined him. Joe grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a reassuring kiss to Booker’s knuckles, and Nicky ran his fingers through Booker’s freshly washed hair. Each touch made Booker feel grounded and secure and safe and loved. 

“We have to talk about it,” Joe murmured as he faintly brushed his lips over Booker’s knuckles. “But we don’t have to do that now.” 

“No, not right now, please,” Booker replied softly and closed his eyes, leaning into Nicky’s hand massaging his scalp. They maneuvered themselves under the covers with Nicky in the middle at Booker’s insistence, as that way he would be safe. Nicky smiled and shuffled back into Joe’s arms, opening his own for Booker who gladly slotted into them and pressed himself close to his lovers. 

Booker knew he would have to open up to the men about his reaction to Nicky’s death, but for now he was going to hold both of them close and not let go.

**Author's Note:**

> once again google translate provides you with the french, but since its pretty minor i would hope its all correct xD  
> french: (no, no, no, no, nicky! come on, no! please!) 
> 
> i really like writing ot3 ngl, and this prompt didnt really ask for ot3 but i did it anyway :-D
> 
> follow me on tumblr: alit0my


End file.
